Clash of Nature: Animal Vs Man
Rp Start As the crowd begins to cheer loudly, Tolsa walks out into view with a even more pissed, but quiet persona that can make anyone nervous. He pulls out his Fire Magic Boxing Gloves and puts them on as he stops walking and stands at the center of the arena, ready to fight. Ralos walks out the same way, but he looks at tolsa with great concern. It is true magic is our power and weapon, but if it is filled with too much negative emotions, it could be a disastrous situation. He walks to tolsa and tries to speak to him. " calm down tolsa. " Ralos said in a concerned tone. " I'm fine! I will rest after i beat them into submission! " Tolsa said in rage. "Y'know, I don't think my match yesterday went so well..." Liber said as he relaxed, his arms crossed behind his head and leaning his neck back, resting his head onto the makeshift head rest he had made with his arms, "I'm sure we can take this as a rest period don't you think?" Liber asked as he turned his head towards Ash, continuing to walk further into the arena. The nylon rope attached to both Liber and Ash's wrists made it quite uncomfortable with Liber as many of his attacks depend on quick speed and agility with the kind of body structure he has, "I'm sure two metres can't be that bad." Liber though nervously as he pulled Ash with him. Disappointed with how things turned out yesterday compared to fellow Libertus mage Kazuma, Liber wasn't really keen on losing this time, but upon hearing Tolsa's bold claim of beating his opponents into submission, a mischeavous smile grew on Liber's face. "Oi! Want to say that again?" He exclaimed facing Tolsa who wore strange boxing gloves for the match, "I don't think I heard you quite right, did you say 'beat us into submission'? I want you to clarify if it was directed at us or something but I suggest you choose your words carefully boy. I'm not in the mood right now and I can make sure something terrible could happen to you and you're friend, understood?". Rubbing his wrist where the rope was already beginning to chafe, Ash practically strolled into the arena. This was his first fight since day one, against the wyvern, but that time he had the backup of his entire guild's team. On the previous days, he had watched Theo Zywicki's fight against Ralos and Zeke Strider's fight against Tolsa - he therefore had a decent amount of knowledge on the two opposing mages and what they were capable of. As the match required him to stay close to Liber, the most the two of them would have to work in sync. Ash sighed "If only one of us knew telepathy... then we could co-ordinate our movements..." Then he smiled, and let out a single loud laugh "Oh wait, one of us does!" After this exclamation, Ash knew that Liber would catch on to his very blatant meaning, so began to attack. Using his Bullet Magic, Ash summoned several orbs of magic in front of his 'finger-guns' and fired them towards the rope that connected the two members of the opposing team. " since it seems that you have wax in your ears. Did i stutter at all when i spoke? I will make it shorter then for you to grasp. I will beat/kick your ass. Clarify? I don't think so. We are gonna win and it was towards you. Boy? Don't speak to like I'm a damn kid. Terrible happen to my friend? You can try that if you please....if you want to me to beat you that much. You screwed up a-hole. Try and hurt Ralos and i will reduce you to ashes!" Tolsa grabs the ropes and Ralos in a single move and jumps out of the way. " Tolsa! Be calm! Remember your training at the guild! Don't fall for their tricks or provoking words. Now liber, i am not a some easy lamb to be slaughtered. You're not in tbe mood? We are the same. Don't speak to us like you are our superior. Don't think for a second- " Ralos's right hand begins to be covered in Fire Magic that took on a form of a glove, the magic's type begins to form around his fingers to project small orbs of fire was aimed at the other team and their ropes, and fires very quick, powerful fire-like bullets at the opponent along with their rope. "- that i won't let you off for that comment! " Ralos roared. "Oh wow I'm so scared? Oh please Beast Heart, I'm terribly sorry for speaking like that - keep your mouth shut boys. We would've had a nice and clean fight if it wasn't for that little comment earlier. And I took that as a chellenge." Liber said just after Ash had fired several magic orbs towards the nylong chain in an attempt to finish this battle early and seperate the two. Meanwhile, Liber who found it hard to do his normal fighting style when chained up with Ash was able to use his free hand in order the whip out his Knived Chains, throwing his hand into the air vertically as his weapon shot up into the sky fully with all twenty five metres of the weapon standing tall. Aiding Ash, Liber swiped downwards with the weapon as it swiftly cut through the air and right towards the nylong rope, as the chain covered twenty five metres in distance, Liber's forte were more of long weapons, long ranged or just really long melee. "I just wanted to fight nicely today but nooo. You just had to go and ruin it for everyone now didn't you? Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Liber said with a smile as his arm pulled down the chain as if it was a giant sword. Ash watched Liber fling his odd weapon towards the rope connecting their opponent's together, simultaneously deciding the best way to fight this would be at range. As a response to the flames created by Ralos, waves of dark, fog-like energy appeared out of Ash's hands. This energy formed into the shape of three phantoms, and the triad of false ghosts flew towards Ralos and Tolsa, brandishing the lethal talons attached to both hands. These claws would tear the rope as it if were made of wax. As the ghosts flew, Ash charged up some of the dark energy in his right hand until a strong purple glow could be seen; the hand then became a fist, and it was punched towards the two Beast Heart mages. The energy within Ash's hand exploded into a swirling beam of darkness, strong enough to carve a trench in the earth of the arena. "This is going to be piece of cake, Liber, no need to worry. Even of they want to go against us, it's not like it'll actually work, ''is it?" Tolsa closes his eyes and grips the rope of the odd weapon that binded them together, turns his right arm into a wolf arm due to Lupus, covers his claw hand in lava to cut the rope as he jumps back to get away from at a good distance while dodging the magic attack from his opponent by jumping. He was careful to know burn the rope, so he had to be very careful in doing magic attacks. He points his right hand to focuses a small fire-like ball at Liber and fires it at him. Ralos moves next Tolsa while charging up his wind magic around his fist, charging up his already impressive magical power up to a point, then begins to punch the ghost back with immensely powerful wind attacks to push them away from cutting the ropes and stop the separation of the two. Bringing his blade back into it's sheath under his wrist, Liber didn't bother giving an expression and had to face the mage's fire ball that was coming right for him. Jumping to the side behind Ash, Liber was no back to back with his partner, facing the other direction away from their opponents, though wasn't at all threatened by the Beast Heart mage's attack, "Oh wow, you've broken my weapon. Oh woe is me, seems like you win Beast Heart! I'm so helpless without my weapon, it's as if it's the only thing I've got to fight with." Liber sarcastically cried in despair. Returning to a more sinister and serious look, the Libertus mage resumed a fighting posture before returning to the view of the Beast Heart mages and using his Telepathy to communicate with Ash. ''"Alright Ash, I've set up the connection now. We can now plan some sort of attack without them suspecting." Liber telepathically informed Ash before a puple arrow of intense magic formed in his hands, a Divine Arrow from his Nullification Magic. "C'mon Ash, lets show them why Libertus is a guild that shouldn't be taken lightly." Liber said before javelin throwing the Divine Arrow directly at Tolsa and Ralos at an unbelievable speed, the arrow making its way from Liber's hand and moving across the ground as dust was blown out of it's way before coming face to face with the Beast Heart mages. Sensing the attack could cripple the both of them both, Tolsa grabs ralos and looks at him before he moves. Ralos nods as they would have to fight them somehow and wind, so they both begins to move out of the way at monster speed and begins to run very fast around the arena like a bullet, it was to show that they are still a threat without their magic. "Ash you alright bud? I think you missed a turn." Liber said concerned with Ash's miss on the battlefield, later turning his head towards Tolsa and Ralos, "Didn't anyone tell you it isn't nice not to wait your turn!" He exclaimed before placing both his palms onto the ground and casting Elemental Chain, using the stoney ground as a source for the chains Liber released tens of chains in an instant. Keeping his eyes on the two, Liber's training with precision and accuracy proved helpful in this moment as the ground burst with stoney chains right infront of the racing duo, getting the timing right on their movements and making sure that they would get to the chains. "It's impossible for them to concentrate due to how fast their going. By the speed that they're going at they will never notice those ground chains thanks to that kind of ignorance. They'll speed right into them without even knowing until it's too late." Liber planned in his head. To him, this kind of logic made sense as he wanted to use the Beast Heart mages' confidence against themselves, ultimately using their arrogance as their downfall. Pushing himself from the ground, Liber looked over to Ash with a smiling face, " Alright lad, let's catch up to them before they get themselevs in that trap of mine." Liber smiled, signalling Ash to follow him over to where he set the chains. "Sorry about that, I was in a different world. Must be getting bored of these Beast Heart pets already!" Ash laughed off his drifting thoughts, unsure of what had happened. He quickly recovered however, and then began to produce some fire from his body. This fire spilled out of his sleeves, crimson flames coalescing in Ash's palms. They then gathered into large orbs of ruby-coloured incandescence, and where subsequently fired off towards the two opposing mages. The bomb-like nature of the Red Fire that Ash can produce would cause the orbs of fire to explode on contact with any solid object. As it was difficult to score a direct hit on targets that could move so fast, Ash instead launched the fireballs to either side of his opponents. This attempt to direct the movements of his adversaries would hopefully allow Liber to have a better chance of scoring a direct hit. Ralos and Tolsa was about to run to tackle them on, until their ankles got caught by the chains by the caster and both of them got slammed down into the ground. As bad luck would have it, Ralos and Tolsa sprained their ankles from the impact of the fall and they cursed loudly. They begin to get up and tries to conjure up their magics until Tolsa got hit in the face by the fireballs that ash made, as he fell back down. With the two Beast Heart mages on the ground with injuries for both of them, Liber didn't stop himself from placing his palms on the ground again as he used this opportunity to get back at Ralos and Tolsa by casting Elemental Chains on the floor underneath him, sending chains all around Ralos and Tolsa to grab them and hold them down to the ground for Ash to finish the job. "Here you go Ash, I bestow you the courtesy to finish this fight off. Take your aim and fire if you will." Liber said with a smile, displaying his two sets of razor sharp fangs, coloured snow white that glistened in the sunlight of the bright day. "Time to bring back the honour and dignity that Libertus lost during the first days of his blasted competition. I will never understand how you guys enjoy these kinds of things you know." Liber announced as the chains erupted from the ground and aimed to grab and hold the Beast Heart mages just like Liber had planned. " damn you! " Ralos roared as he couldn't move. " grrr...." Tolsa begins to growl and sound like a wolf.